


ewig dein, ewig mein (ewig unß)

by JessesGirl, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Does This Couple Not Have Any Fic???, Implied Vicbourne, Romantic Fluff, The Palmerstons Are Very Handsy, write the fic you wish to see in the world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessesGirl/pseuds/JessesGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Может быть, всё по-другому, когда ты не королева, когда за твоим браком не стоит столько власти. Когда у тебя есть иллюзия выбора...О чем думает Виктория, наблюдая за лордом Пэмом и его женой.





	ewig dein, ewig mein (ewig unß)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessesGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessesGirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [ever thine, ever mine (ever ours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870720) by [JessesGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessesGirl/pseuds/JessesGirl). 



**_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _ **

 

Виктории нравится, когда Эмили Палмерстон в Лондоне, потому что Эмили — одна из немногих женщин, от долгих бесед с которыми она получает неподдельное удовольствие, и потому что ее присутствие заставляет дражайшего лорда Пэма улыбаться, а он ведь так редко улыбается в последнее время.  
  
Что ей совсем не по нраву, однако, так это обнаруживать чету Палмерстонов в разных укромных уголках дворца в самое разное время, что случается всё чаще. Виктория ума не приложит, как с этим быть  
  
Виктория вспоминает, и не без нежности, тот безмятежный румянец юной любви первых лет своего брака, когда они с Альбертом частенько сбегали куда-нибудь ото всех, чтобы урвать несколько мгновений наедине, или отменяли все назначенные дела и просто нежились весь день в постели.  
  
Она всё это понимает — в конце концов, она мать семерых, и ни один из семерых ее детей не взялся из ниоткуда.  
  
Но Пэм… Пэм далеко не молод. Да и Эмили тоже, если уж на то пошло.  
  
И это ее  _второй_  брак!  
  
Ну как, как такое возможно?  
  
И тем не менее.  
  
В первый раз, пройдя мимо супругов, забившихся в кресло в уединенном алькове — Эмили на коленях у мужа, зарывшегося носом в ее шею — Виктория списала это на излишек шампанского.  
  
Сцена была столь интимной, что она тихонько отступила, почувствовав себя непрошеным гостем в собственном доме.   
  
Она, Виктория.  _Королева._  
  
Лучше попросту об этом забыть, подумала она тогда.  
  
Однако это был далеко не единственный случай.  
  
С тех пор она видела их разлегшимися на покрывале в саду, непристойно тесно прижимающимися друг к другу в танце на балу, самозабвенно целующимися у стены в восточном крыле (его рука забралась ей под юбки!). А однажды, решив ранним утром, что некая ситуация требует безотлагательного внимания министра иностранных дел, Виктория даже застала Палмерстона за причесыванием волос Эмили.  
  
(Неужто они и впрямь делили постель каждую ночь, что Эмили проводила здесь?)  
  
Палмерстоны всегда вели себя, как бы это сказать…  _непристойно_. Виктория помнит, как яростно раскраснелась, впервые став свидетельницей их прощального поцелуя. Словно они были героями какого-нибудь романа. Словно он отправлялся на войну.  
  
Она не поняла тогда и понимает, к своему величайшему неудовольствию, теперь, что так они себя ведут постоянно.   
  
И это становится проблемой.  
  
Виктория не может объяснить себе, почему именно, хотя подозревает, что это как-то умаляет твое королевское достоинство, когда твой министр иностранных дел открыто вожделеет женщину, на которой женат.  
  
Но это ведь лучше, чем когда твой министр иностранных дел открыто вожделеет одну из твоих фрейлин? Кто знает.  
  
Это определенно не помогает слухам, что старшую дочь Эмили родила от Пэма. Впрочем, не похоже, что лорда или леди Палмерстон особо волнует, знают ли окружающие, что это правда.  
  
В конце концов, они женаты, и всё теперь так, как должно быть, правильно и верно, и что им за дело до скандала?  
  
Виктория уверена, что они просто сбежали бы вместе, если пришлось бы, если бы она не подписала разрешение на их брак. Точно как какие-нибудь влюбленные в романе одной из сестер Бронте.  
  
Уж не завидует ли она, не ревнует ли? Эти чувства ей не в новинку. Это было бы неудивительно.  
  
Но Палмерстон решительно не в ее вкусе, и пусть даже Эмили похожа на брата настолько, что Виктория мельком задается вопросом… нет, она королева и она замужем.  
  
И потом, она ведь не хочет, чтобы ей приходилось специально выбирать такую прическу, которая cкрывала бы следы любовных укусов за ушами? Как Эмили в последний раз, когда она ее видела.  
  
Нет… не в этом дело.  
  
Даже человек, незнакомый с Палмерстонами, с расстояния пятидесяти шагов способен понять, что Эмили для Пэма — весь мир, каким бы неисправимым повесой он ни был. И хотя у Виктории нет ни тени сомнения в любви Альберта, он больше не смотрит на нее вот так. Если вообще когда-нибудь смотрел.  
  
И что же, причина в этом? Она хочет, чтобы муж украдкой целовал ее на званых вечерах, как делает муж Эмили? Чтобы держал ее за руку или перебирал пальцами складки ее платья, когда бы они ни сели рядом друг с другом?  
  
При мысли об этом Виктория кривится. От этих их постоянных нежностей так душно. От этой их потребности друг в друге.  
  
Она любит Альберта, разумеется, любит, но она рада, что остается сама по себе, самой собой. Ведь рада же?   
  
Может быть, всё по-другому, когда ты не королева, когда за твоим браком не стоит столько власти. Когда у тебя есть иллюзия выбора.  
  
Но Эмили Палмерстон сделала выбор самостоятельно, она выбрала Пэма прежде, чем у нее, собственно, появилась возможность выбора, она ждала, строила планы и кинулась к нему сразу же, как эта возможность ей представилась.  
  
Почему же правила к ним неприменимы?   
  
В конце концов, Виктория сделала то же самое, она кинулась к неподходящему мужчине — а Пэм, при всех его выдающихся политических способностях, совершенно неподходящий мужчина для любой женщины, и не будем забывать, что Эмили, вообще-то, была замужем — и он ее отверг. Отверг, отговорившись долгом, приличиями и всем прочим, что от нее ожидалось.  
  
Палмерстон же, наверное, взял да без колебаний раскрыл свои объятья Эмили, наплевав на последствия.  
  
Виктория немножечко ненавидит себя за это, но порой она задается вопросом: как могла сложиться ее жизнь, последуй брат Эмили много лет назад в Брокет-холле примеру Пэма?  
  
Бросилась бы она в его раскрытые объятья?  
  
Виктория слышит шаги на ступеньках за спиной. Не успев еще обернуться, она знает, кого там обнаружит. Пэм и Эмили, кто ж еще, растрепанные, нелепые. Судя по его взъерошенным волосами и листьям, приставшим к ее юбкам сзади, они только что выбрались из кустов, где уединились прямо посреди королевского приема в парке.   
  
Сами они этого не замечают этих маленьких свидетельств своих шалостей — никогда не замечают.  
  
Палмерстон встречает ее широкой улыбкой.   
  
— Ваше величество! — восклицает он с радостным — по крайней мере, так кажется —удивлением и отвешивает легчайший поклон, что Виктория когда-либо видела, но Эмили хотя бы достает приличия сделать подобающий книксен, прежде чем она позволяет супругу вновь завладеть ее ладонью.  
  
— А мы, — продолжает Пэм, со смехом закружив Эмили, — как раз бродили по парку. Нужно отдать должное королевским садовникам, тут очень мило.  
  
— Превосходный прием, ваше величество, — вступает в беседу Эмили. — Весна очень украшает дворец.  
  
— Я рада, что вы оба нашли возможность приехать, — отвечает Виктория, надеясь, что улыбка ее не так натужна, как кажется ей самой. — Леди Палмерстон, всегда приятно видеть вас в Лондоне.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что на сей раз она здесь задержится, — с заговорщической усмешкой говорит Палмерстон. — Королевский указ не помешал бы.  
  
Виктория невольно широко улыбается в ответ — так ощутимо желание Пэма добиться искомого результата. Интересно, как его жене удается так долго ему сопротивляться в этом вопросе?  
  
— Пожалуй, мне и впрямь несколько наскучило пчеловодство, — внезапно произносит Эмили, и лицо Палмерстона вспыхивает радостью.  
  
— Правда? — выгнув бровь, улыбается он супруге.  
  
— Правда, — мягко отвечает она, и вся атмосфера меняется, и Виктория внезапно снова чувствует себя так, словно вторглась в чужой дом.  
  
Ей-богу, эти двое совершенно невыносимы. Неужели нельзя просто договориться жить в одном месте без всех этих… без всего вот этого?  
  
— Эмили, разумеется, вы всегда можете рассчитывать на должность моей фрейлины, — говорит Виктория, пятясь как можно незаметнее.  
  
— Это будет честью для меня, мэм, — Эмили даже не глядит на королеву, она не сводит глаз с мужа, который так вцепился в ее руку, что ей должно быть больно.  
  
Как же Виктории хотелось бы, чтобы лорд М был по-прежнему рядом — по очевидным причинам, конечно же, но еще и потому, что она жаждет узнать побольше о том, почему лорд Пэм и его жена постоянно так неудержимо тянутся друг к другу.  
  
Она узнаёт эту нужду, эту тягу, и вовсе не из-за Альберта, хотя и в этом она никому никогда не сознается.  
  
— Сообщите миссис Тёрнер, когда обустроитесь, — кивает Виктория и разворачивается, чтобы умчаться, шелестя юбками, прочь по коридору, будто ее уход был запланированным действием, а не отчаянной попыткой избежать очередного неловкого момента, когда она непременно окажется третьим лишним.  
  
Бросив взгляд назад, Виктория видит, как Палмерстон, нежно держа руки жены в ладонях, целует ее пальцы, и поза его так ей знакома, что что-то болезненно сдавливает грудь.   
  
Разумеется, Виктория довольна своей судьбой. Она королева, у нее есть муж, которого она обожает, всё растущая семья и процветающая страна, живущая в мире. Чего еще желать?  
  
И всё же время от времени она задумывается, что было бы,  _если бы..._  
  
Если бы, если бы, если бы.  
  
Если бы она была чуточку настойчивее.   
  
Если бы она была чуточку несдержаннее.   
  
Если бы она была столь же решительна. Столь же уверена в своем выборе. Готова положить жизнь на воплощение своего желания.  
  
Виктория не знает, что было бы тогда. И никогда не узнает.  
  
И всё же она не может не задумываться об этом.

**Author's Note:**

> *к названию: из [письма Бетховена к Бессмертной возлюбленной](wikilivres.ru/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9). "навеки твой, навеки моя, навеки нам". в оригинале это в английском переводе, я и подумала, если писать не по-нашенски, так хотя бы как сам старина Людвиг. Виктория у нас, опять же, откуда? вот.


End file.
